


Pearls

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t there a special way you can test if pearls are real?”<br/>“You’re well informed – you have to test them with your teeth,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> This continues on from the sweet scene between Henry and Mary on the bed.

“Do you _really_ want to go for a walk?”  
Henry flashed his eyes wide open with a smile. “Why? What else have you got in mind?” Mary answered the question by unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt and loosening his tie. “Mmm. I think I could be persuaded.” 

Mary continued with her ‘persuasion’ by helping Henry remove his clothes down to his underwear. He reciprocated, slipping off her jacket and skirt. He started to undo her blouse but as he eased it off her shoulders, her necklace tangled with a button. Pearls rolled across the floor in every direction.  
“Damn!”  
“Leave them, we’ll pick them up later.”  
“I don’t want to lose them, Grannie gave them to me for my 21st.”  
“Darling they’re not going anywhere – we can find them afterwards.”

Mary ignored Henry and started to scramble around on the floor. He rolled his eyes – thwarted, frustrated - and groaned, this was not what he had in mind. “Mary, please darling, leave it.”  
He had no choice but to join his wife on the floor. They collected up the pearls into a pile and rewarded each other with a kiss if another was found.  
“How many are there?”  
“70.”  
He beamed happily. “70 kisses then? Maybe this isn’t such a waste of time after all!”  
Mary stopped to smile at her husband. “Sorry, I promise to make it up to you. They’re just so precious to me - this was the first real jewellery I ever had.”  
“It’s alright, we’ve got plenty of time.” Henry softened, slightly ashamed of his selfish thoughts. “I bought some pearls for my sister for her 21st ,” he grimaced, “only they turned out to be expensive fakes.” He picked up another pearl and examined it closely. “Isn’t there a special way you can test if pearls are real?”  
“You’re well informed – you have to test them with your teeth,” she picked up a pearl and popped it in her mouth, “if it feels rough then they’re real.”  
Henry stopped his search to watch his wife rolling a pearl around with her tongue to test it. “Oops I nearly swallowed it.” He bit his lip and gulped. “Henry? What _are_ you thinking about?” Although she knew her husband so well she already knew the answer. She just had time to replace the pearl in the pile before he turned her onto her back to kiss her – their tongues entwined.  
“Are you trying to distract me?”  
“Well it’s obviously not working! Come on let’s find the rest of them and then we can do something more interesting.”

The last of the pearls had rolled under the bed. Mary crawled underneath and reached as far as she could. Henry shook his head and decided to follow her.  
“Here’s one.” He collected another pearl and another kiss, but this time he did not let his wife go. “Well this is a new position for us – we’ve never done it _under_ the bed.”  
“Henry we can’t – there’s no room.”  
“I’m sure we’ll think of something.”  
“We’re supposed to be looking for my pearls.”  
“Mmm. Well that’s exactly what I’m doing – I’m sure that some fell in here,” He unfastened her bra to reach her breasts.  
“Henry what about my pearls?”  
“That’s fine – you carry on. I’ve found another one.” His fingers circled a nipple. I’m not sure it’s real though. How do you test them again?”  
Mary played along, “If they are rough on your teeth – they are real. Oh! Oh god.” She let out a slight groan as he gently sucked and tugged at her nipple with his teeth. He blew lightly on her wet skin and her nipple hardened.  
“I love your body, it’s so predictable.”  
“What do you mean ‘predictable’?”  
“I barely have to touch you and you get aroused.”  
“Maybe I’m just cold!”  
Henry gave her a stern look.  
“Darling it’s the middle of summer!”

“Oh look - here’s another one.” Henry’s thumb and forefinger found Mary’s other nipple. “I’ll just …” His tongue flicked over the sensitive skin and sucked while his fingers fondled her other breast. Mary was breathing deeply, anticipating what might follow.   
Henry’s hand slid down her body into Mary’s satin knickers and two fingers caressed her clit, “Another perfect little pearl – just for me.”  
Mary was trying to keep a cool head.  
“Someone might come in.”  
He smirked and raised his eyebrows.  
“That’s half the fun.” He rolled her sensitive, swollen clit around with his fingers, speeding up and slowing down responding to the volume of her moans. “Shush now.” He teased.  
“I can’t shush and you know it!” She snapped angrily as he withdrew his fingers yet again to keep her on the edge of orgasm.  
“I know, and I love hearing you getting all worked up. I love it and I love you. Is this what you want?” His firm fingers speeded up and Mary was soon shuddering in his arms. 

“Right, well I suppose we’d better find the rest of these pearls then.”  
Henry said abruptly and wriggled out from under the bed leaving Mary panting.  
“Is that it? Aren’t we going to …”  
Before she could finish her sentence Henry had grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her out from under the bed.  
“Well not under there, apparently there’s no room, come here.” He picked her up and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed before locking the door. “There – now you don’t have to worry about anyone seeing you all undone.”  
“What about the curtains?”  
“Mary we’re two floors up, people will hardly be looking through the windows. It’s better in the light, then I can see all of you. Now what was I doing? Oh yes - I was testing your pearls.” 

Henry carefully removed what was left of Mary’s underwear and parted her legs to kiss the soft skin high up on her inner thighs.  
“Your skin is like silk - so smooth.” She knew that he would happily spend hours brushing his lips over the inside of her thighs, kissing, licking and making her wait. By the time he moved closer to her clit she was so sensitive that just a gentle blow from his lips could elicit a gasp. He smiled, “So predictable.”  
“Don’t stop.”  
“Well I will have to stop sometime. We’ll have to show our faces at dinner otherwise tongues will start wagging.” He laughed, “No pun intended!”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Darling why would I want to stop? Getting you excited is my favourite past-time.”  
“Stop talking and …”  
Henry sniggered, “Well you’re the boss.”  
His tongue resumed its task. The soft circling grew firmer as Mary’s moans grew louder. He sucked at her clit while a long finger slipped inside her and found the spot she loved to have stroked.  
“Mmm. Henry that’s so … mmm,” she purred as the blissful release came once more. 

Henry kissed his way back to Mary’s mouth. She could taste herself on his lips but then his tongue took over her mouth and she relaxed into the wonderful kiss. He shifted on top of her. Mary never tired of the feeling as his cock eased inside her and their bodies locked together. The intimacy of that moment when they became one was overwhelming. She could feel every movement against the delicate nerve endings in her body, so exquisitely satisfying.  
“I love you.” She breathed.  
“Thank god for that!”

Afterwards Henry stayed inside her. Mary loved to coax him back to hardness by contracting and releasing her muscles around his cock - gripping him until he was ready again.  
“Oh god I love it when you do that.”  
“Do what?” She said innocently.  
“Those little tingling spasms. I can feel every little twitch…. It’s irresistible.” She tightened her grip enough to make him groan.

The second time was even better – a deliciously slow and deliberate build up to the inevitable conclusion.

Henry rolled onto his back and gathered Mary onto his chest. Cuddling up together after sex was almost the best part for Mary - they would talk while they spent time stroking each other’s skin. She loved to twine her legs and arms around him, claiming him for her own. Resting her head on his chest was her favourite place - she listened to his heart until it calmed to a slow rhythm. His hand would lazily smooth over her butt or stroke her thigh. Occasionally their conversation was interrupted with a kiss wherever he could reach – her shoulder, her breasts, her hip, her butt, anywhere he happened to be.  
“What a perfect way to spend an afternoon.” Mary sighed contentedly. “I’m so glad we found each other.”  
“Mmm - I just knew there was treasure in that hard little shell of yours!” 

Later when they had dressed, Mary sat on the bed and counted up the pearls they had collected on the side table. Meanwhile Henry knelt behind her and tried to distract her with kisses on the back of her neck or behind her ears.  
"65, 66... Henry don't make me lose count again!"  
"Me? I'm not interrupting you."  
"Maybe not but I can't concentrate."  
Henry held up his hands in surrender.  
"67, 68, 69 ... damn... there's one missing."  
He started to unbutton Mary's clothes once more.  
"Henry what are you up to?!"  
"I'm pretty sure I know where that last pearl is..."


End file.
